


Basic Rundown

by jukes_box_blues



Series: Colors!Verse [1]
Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:24:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jukes_box_blues/pseuds/jukes_box_blues
Summary: Starting a Soulmate AU series with the Hamfam.Basic rundown of what in the hell is going on.





	

Basically, everyone's born with a certain palette of colors.  
One you touch your soulmate, you see the rest of the colors, but once your soulmate dies, you lose those colors forever.  
In polyam relationships, you get the color palette of the soulmate you touch first, but your other soulmate's colors are missing. If you're someone with two soulmates, and your two soulmates aren't soulmates with each other, the other soulmate gets their full palette.  
Ace/aro people have full color palettes at birth.  
Also:   
I hope that makes sense haha

I implement my own headcanons in this so sue me  
Which means Burr is Trans* and Angelica is ace/aro basically haha

 

Relationships:  
Alexander Hamilton/Eliza Schuyler-Hamilton  
Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens  
Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost/Jacques Prevost (rare pair,,,trio?)  
James Madison/Thomas Jefferson  
James Madison/Dolley Madison

More will probably be added when I think of them

Color Palettes:  
Alexander Hamilton: reds, blues, oranges, blacks  
Eliza Schuyler-Hamilton: yellows, purples, light blues, pinks  
Aaron Burr: blues, blacks, grays, whites, dark purples  
John Laurens: greens, browns, grays, dark blues  
Lafayette: blues, pinks, purples, reds  
Hercules Mulligan: greens, blues, purples, reds  
Angelica Schuyler-Church: She Sees All  
George Washington: blacks, grays, reds, blues, purples  
Thomas Jefferson: pinks, reds, oranges, grays, greens  
James Madison: blues, oranges, yellows, whites, blacks  
Dolley Madison: purples, pinks, yellows, tans  
Maria Reynolds: reds, pinks, blues, greens, blacks  
Peggy Schuyler: yellows, pinks, purples, oranges, blacks, grays  
Theodosia Prevost-Burr: yellows, oranges, greens, purples  
Jacques Prevost: reds, browns, oranges, greens, pinks


End file.
